Inkjet imaging techniques are popular in commercial and consumer applications. Ink jet printers operate generally by ejecting ink onto a receiving substrate in controlled patterns of closely spaced ink droplets. By selectively regulating the pattern of ink droplets, ink jet printers can produce a wide variety of printed features, including text, graphics, images, holograms, and the like. Moreover, ink jet printers can print on films that can be used in high flexibility and high stretch applications with outdoor durability, such as car wrap films for example.
Thermal ink jet printers and piezo inkjet printers are two main types of ink jet systems in use today. For both approaches, inks must meet performance requirements in order for the inks to be appropriately jettable and for the resultant printed features to have the desired mechanical, chemical, visual, and durability characteristics. In particular, inks must have relatively low viscosity when jetted, yet must be able to form accurate, durable images on the desired receiving substrate. For example, a typical ink for thermal ink jetting must typically have a viscosity in the range of 3 to 5 centipoise at 25° C., while piezo inks must typically have a viscosity in the range of 3 to 30 centipoise at the jetting temperature. The need to use low viscosity inks makes it challenging to obtain printed features with good mechanical, chemical, visual, and durability characteristics.
In order to avoid using a conventional solvent, ink compositions incorporating a free radically polymerizable diluent have been developed. The diluent not only functions as a solvent, but also functions as a viscosity reducer, as a binder when cured, and optionally as a crosslinking agent. In the uncured state, these compositions have a low viscosity and are readily jetted. However, the polymerizable monomers readily crosslink upon exposure to a suitable source of curing energy, e.g., ultraviolet light, electron beam energy, and/or the like, to form a crosslinked polymer network. Depending upon the kind of monomers incorporated into the diluent, the resultant network may provide the printed features with durability, flexibility, elasticity, gloss, hardness, chemical resistance, stiffness, combinations of these, and the like.
Conventional inks formed from radiation polymerizable monomers have some drawbacks. First, printed features formed from these materials might have a tendency to shrink when cured. Further, the adhesion, weatherability, resilience, toughness, flexibility, dot gain, and the like also may not be as good as is desired, particularly for outdoor signage and car wrap applications.